


Emon Is Too Quiet At Night

by moriartish



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartish/pseuds/moriartish
Summary: “Oh gods, you look horrible.” she says with a bit of disgust, moving bloodied hair from my face.“It happens sometimes.”“I don’t mean the sexy way of looking horrible.”“I don’t know any other way.”





	Emon Is Too Quiet At Night

Emon is too quiet at night.

The mansion is filled with dimmed candle flames lightning up the dark, whispered conversations filling the corridors and deep breaths of sleeping residents are painting steam stains on closed windows. 

Yet, the only things I notice are the remains of the battle, almost concealed by the shadows of burnt out torches. Fear or common sense wanted me to stay away from this place, and yet I still came here. Maybe to think again about the almost-lost battle, maybe to remind myself of my own thoughts. Bruises on my face are pulsing with pain and my ribs are pressing hard on my tired muscles. As I look down on my clothes, in the moonlight I can see that most of them are covered in dried up blood. I’m not certain whether it belongs to me.

There’s a group of wealthy men underneath my feet, near the entrance to the mansion. I can hear the excitement in their voices when they talk to each other, all telling the story of  the last evening. Rumors spread quickly here, it seems. I grip the edge of the roof, trying to get a look at them but they decide to head back to their apartments, persuaded by one of their servants. After a while I can no longer hear the sound of their boots hitting the floor. I am left alone.

Pieces of memories from the previous night   are coming back quickly, just as the pain which I remember too well. I touch my neck, carefully studying the wound with my fingers. Ironically, I’ve been through worse.

I cough a few times as I feel how dry is my throat. It’s hard for me to catch my breath, my body is not even capable of dealing with such a simple action. My face twists in pain. Taking my hand away from my mouth, I see crimson stains on it, metallic taste spreading on my tongue. I spit, trying to get rid of it. I wipe my hand on the trousers, not wanting to look at it.

I close my eyes, listening to my own, stuttering breath, and the silence of the night.

 

I don’t remember much of what happened.

The heat, shivers coming up my spine, once I was stuck in an endless darkness, feeling death’s breath on my neck. Oh, how I wanted to keep my eyes open as if it could save me.

I remember my thoughts, becoming my only and last hope, when all of my senses and strengths were gone. I could not speak, not hear, not see, not feel. I have given all my faith to my thoughts  letting them take me away from the place I've been.

In my mind I saw friends of mine. People who have changed me, accepted me, who have made me who I am and who were by my side even when the whole world was against us. Those, who shall be with me until the very end, buried deep inside my heart. I will never be able to tell how much I owe them. How grateful I am. Why have I never told them about it?

Lying there on hard cold ground I wanted to laugh. I longed to feel even a little bit of  happiness. I wanted to die surrounded by my friends, fighting side by side or laughing at bad jokes with my dear ones. It almost didn’t come true.

I thought about Scanlan and Grog who have never failed to make me laugh or at least smile. Standing up against the danger with a joke on their lips, an irony in their sleeves. So different, yet still like brothers. Those who has ever met them shall never forget about it.

Even when he wasn’t supposed to, Tiberius Stormwind from Draconia was always willing to help and talk. So absent-minded,  yet wonderful. A companion worth being jealous of. Lovely Pike with her crystal clear heart. Dear friend, we’ve been through a lot together, fought side by side many times. I would miss you greatly. Percival, who understands everything without a need to say it out loud. A man with such an acute mind, such a tragic past. I would not dare to ask, if I failed him. I believe I know the answer.

I breathe in the fresh forest air as deeply as I can. It’s cold, just like the wind running through my coat. A harsh shiver comes up the back of my neck... Yes, those are definitely reflexes of the living ones. When I’m opening my eyes again, a flash of light appears on the grey sky. The sunrise is near, even though I am not ready for it. Can’t I stay in the shadow of the night? I want to remember my own thoughts for a brief moment longer.

I remember Gilmore. Fantastic, bloody Gilmore. I can see him so clearly. His dark eyes, hair falling on his face when he smiles at me. Violet robes, which sight I have always longed to see. I cannot forget his laugh, blink in his eye, all those hours of conversations and endless stories. The fear I felt every time I left and the happiness taking over my head once I was to return. I’m thinking about his hand in mine. The hand of my dear friend, the one so close to my heart. He was so near. For once, he was near and I didn’t say goodbye. I wasn’t ready to bid him farewell. I still am not. Never will be.

Keyleth also appeared in my mind and all things I haven’t noticed about her before. To my surprise, I remember her standing barefoot in the forest, watching the leaves falling down, with a lovely smile hiding in the corners of her lips. Her eyes shining in the moonlight, freckles on her cheeks and arms more visible now than ever. I remember Keyleth, beautiful, walking under the trees.

When I open my eyes again, the bruises hurt the same way, the roofs of Emon’s mansions are still muddy. Underneath I still only see burned, bloodied grassin the place where not so long ago I almost lost my life. The memories are becoming misty again. I  see the faces of Lord and Lady Briarwood, coming back to me like a nightmare, looking at me with those red eyes I shall never forget.

Clouds are brighter and more colorful now, when the first ray of sunshine is running over horizon. The sun is setting. Am I ready to welcome it?

 

„Brother?”

I hear steps coming in my direction but I don’t turn. My sister’s voice is rough yet calm. Her tone, which is almost soothing, brings me comfort. So many memories. My shoulders shiver as Vex’ahlia puts her hands on them.

„Everyone’s been looking for you.”

I point at the sunrise, bringing my sister’s attention to it.  Trees, reaching the horizon, shine with thousand of colors, from deep brown to dark emerald, and the shadows are disappearing. The leaves glow, like an endless fields of gold and diamonds.

For a one brief moment I think that it may be the perfect time and place to leave the past behind and start all over again.

Vex’ahlia sits next to me. Once again this day she looks at my face with a worried expression, observing bruises and wounds as if she didn’t know how I got them.

“Oh gods, you look horrible.” she says with a bit of disgust, moving bloodied hair from my face.

“It happens sometimes.”

“I don’t mean  _ the sexy way _ of looking horrible.”

“I don’t know any other way.”

She smiles. The wind is slightly messing her braided hair and the first rays of sunlight warm her face. I can see how worried and amused she is. It reminds me of the times when she was just a little girl. The feathers used to fly all over the room, hiding in her hair, when she and our mother were changing the linens. I remember how cheerful she was, running to me, showing off her new look. Maybe I wanted to make her angry back then, that’s why I lied I didn’t like it.

I remember the times when we were learning and the times she was much better than me. I never really minded. I can remember her every choice, every path she took. I think of a woman she grew into, the battles we fought, the miles we walked together.

„I needed time to think.” I say quietly.

„And what do you think now?”

„I am really proud of you, sister,” Vex is looking at me with an interest and a surprise. „You need to know, feathers look good on you. I have never told you that.”

My voice has never been so sure, as it is in this moment.

Vex’ahlia is silent for a long time, then she smiles widely, the shadows and light dance on her face.

„The feathers from mother’s linens?”

I nod. She laughs loudly and puts her arm around me, resting her head on my shoulder.

„I knew you loved them. You can’t lie to me.”

„That’s not true.”

„Alright. You  _ almost _ can’t lie to me,” Vex sighs, probably because she’s tried.  „Know this, old man, you are not going to meet the death so soon. You don’t have to tell me your secrets right now.”

I smile stupidly at the sun, which is gazing at us from the horizon. I followed my sister everywhere. And I always will. Now I am sure that it’s the best choice I have ever made.

My dearest friend.

My sister, Vex’ahlia.

I look down again on a ruined grass, which suddenly is just grass, nothing more. The new day has begun.

 

I can hear a loud conversations from the gates on my right as Emon is slowly waking up from deep sleep. Somewhere far away, horses are running on rocks with little rattle, the forest whirring around.

„We are your friends, Vax.” I hear as I lean my head on Vex with a little cough. For a while I think I can hear familiar laugh of my dear companions somewhere in the distance.  I know it so well.

The sun after a long time is almost fully visible over the sea of colorful leaves. I want to remember this sight and all things it’s made me think of. Emon is not that quiet in the light of the day and the rising hum of life makes all thoughts run away from me. I can take a deep breath now.

„No,” I whisper, not intending to become a part of this world just yet, „you are my family.”

Somewhere inside of me I decide to say my simple prayer to Sarenrae again. And I know, no, I feel, that this time she will hear me.

_ Please, keep them save. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> It's been a long time.  
> I remember writing this fanfiction a long time ago, after the episode with Briarwoods first appearance. It's a little sunrise with two of my favourites siblings, twins. Vax and Vex. I didn't know I'll come to post it after Vax's death, which left me a little devastated. Either way, it's piece of work I really like and it's accurate to how I feel right now and to what I think people need right now. 
> 
> It's my little goodbye to Critical Role.  
> I love you guys.  
> Thank you for every adventure you took me with you. I'll never forget it.
> 
> Julia


End file.
